shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Orie Sendawara
}} |kanji = 千俵 おりえ |romaji = Sendawara Orie |alias = Curry Queen |status = Alive |age = |gender = Female |height = |family = Natsume Sendawara (Twin sister) |occupation = COO of Haubi Food Corporation |manga = Chapter 48 (Mentioned) Chapter 49 (Full appearance) |anime = Episode 20 |voice actor = Yōko HikasaOfficial Twitter account for the anime Kelly Manison (English)http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Food-Wars-Shokugeki-no-Soma/Orie-Sendawara/ }} is one of the heads of the Haubi Food Cooperation along with Natsume Sendawara (Orie's twin sister) and one of the five judges of the B Block in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Appearance Orie is an attractive young woman with long and straight dark blonde hair that has bangs styled in a hime-cut, softer orange eyes (than Natsume Sendawara's shaprer eyes) that allows her to charm men with her sweet personality and innocent appearance, a beauty mark on her left cheek, a well endowed body figure and a buxom bust. Unlike Natsume, Orie dresses much more modestly via a simple blouse. Personality Despite her elegant appearance, Orie has a possessive personality; for example, she stated she wanted Isshiki Satoshi to "become one of her possessions." She is flirtatious, lovingly swooning over him to try to sway him to join her, even going so far as to offer to support him financially for the rest of his life. Despite her seemingly childish personality, Orie can be extremely picky when it comes to some chefs. Regarding them as toys, she does not waste any time looking over anyone who shows signs of flaws or imperfections. Like Natsume, Orie is looking for something special in the food of the participants. She already showed immediate interest in a few of the students who displayed talent at a first glance. Despite this, she was open to considering Satoshi's recommendation of Megumi Tadokoro, despite her initial distaste in Megumi's clumsiness. After seeing her true potential, however, Orie regretted judging her too soon. History Born into the renowned Sendawara Family, Orie served as one of the label models for the Haubi Food Company's Curry Princess package with Natsume Sendawara (Orie's twin sister). Since its popularity in the early 1990's, both twin sisters worked hard and have brought the company fame throughout Japan. Later, both sisters would eventually succeed their grandfather as the head of the Haubi Food Company and become celebrities in the food industry. Plot The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Like Natsume Sendawara, Orie was selected and invited to be a head judge for the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. While her sister Natsume supervised the "A" block, Orie supervised the "B" Block. She is accompanied by Satoshi who she immediately tries to convince him to "become her possession", which he shakes off the notion and instead asks her about her initial impression of the participants in the "B" block much to her dismay . Overall, Orie is left unimpressed by a vast majority of the participants, including Tadokoro Megumi whose clumsiness made her immediately skip her and look at other talents. She took immediate interest in some of the participants, including Takumi Aldini, Isami Aldini, Yūki Yoshino, Alice Nakiri, Hisako Arato, Nao Sadatsuka, and Miyoko Hōjō, all of whom she asked to "have". Despite her distaste upon Megumi's clumsiness which she deemed her as a disgrace as a chef, Orie is told by Satoshi not to judge the Megumi too early because of a minor slip-up. After witnessing Megumi's uncharacteristic confidence and her knife skills to cut through a giant angle fish with precision, Orie is so impressed of her skill that she decided to personally leave her seat to meet her. Before she could do so however, Orie is halted by an officer whom her charm fails to sway, leaving her remorseful for judging Megumi too soon. As the judging began, Orie accompanied the other 4 judges, with Osaji Kita and Shingo Andō are among them, and began to taste the various curry dishes presented. Unfortunately, many of the student's dishes left the other judges and herself unimpressed. That is, until Nao's dish, the Jet Black Curry Laksa, was presented. Unlike most curry dishes, she is initially deterred by the putrid smell of the dish and almost immediately failed her. However, Orie decided to fulfill her role as a judge by tasting the dish anyways, though her reluctant to do so. Despite the horrible smell, Orie is shocked by the surprisingly delicious taste of the dish and finds herself unable to stop eating even with the bad odor. Impressed in an odd manner, Orie and the other judges gave Sadatsuka 84 points, making Sadatsuka the first student to receive a satisfactory score in the "B" Block. Following Sadatsuka was Hisako. Though the Sadatsuka's dish still left a huge impression on Orie, Hisako's dish overpowered her senses and dispelled the "grip" Sadatsuka had on her. Amazed by her Chinese medicinal based dish, Orie and the judges awarded Hisako a 92. As the judgement proceeds, Orie is amazed over the amazing technique of cooking by Yūki (Duck Cutlet Curry)and Miyoko(Pineapple Fried Curry Rice) and she gave each a good score. She is also impressed over the Aldini Twins's masterpiece, Isami's Curry Bread Calzone and Takumi's Naporitan Curry Fettucine. Out of the twins however, Orie and the judges found Takumi's dish is more tasty contast with his brothers and rewarded him 90 points as his final score; surpassed other participants, including Isami and became temporary 2nd place. Orie also judged Alice's Thermal Sense Curry and found it so delicious that she lost word about it, subsequently giving Alice a 95 points as the new leading participant. As Megumi is the last participant to present herself, Orie switches her attention towards Megumi and begin to wonder what Megumi skills would made. As she took a nibble of her dish, Goosefish Dobu-Jiru Curry, Orie would found the warmth within the curry and began to recognize her skill. With that impression, Orie and the judges rewarded Megumi 88 points as her final score, in which she is advances to the Main Tournament. Post-Autumn Election Orie does not show up again until the final night of the Moon Banquet Festival, Orie and her sister are among the patrons at Erina Nakiri's stall. However, an unexpected visitor came, Azami Nakiri, who immediately insulted the patrons there, enraging most of them. After praising her sister for calmly retorting to Azami's insults, she had to remind Natsume to stay calm after Azami sent her into a rage by calling the Habui Food Corporation's goods as "child-deceiving" flavors. Despite the fact that Azami was not welcomed into the academy, he had a surprising announcement: the current Elite Ten Council voted in majority to declare Azami the new headmaster of Tōtsuki Academy. A few days later, during Azami's inauguration speech, Orie was baffled by his complete change in personality. However she noted that he was not trying to feign innocence, but rather that his confidence that he will remain in control from then on out, only acting on his current true feelings. Trivia *Orie's surname Sendawara means "thousand bales." *Yōko Hikasa (Orie's voice actress), also voices Natsume Sendawara in the anime. *A picture of Orie and Natsume in their younger years is used on the package of their product ''"Curry Princess"''Shokugeki no Souma chapter 48 page 5 *The annual income of Natsume and Orie together is said to be around 200 billion yen.Shokugeki no Souma chapter 48 page 8 References zh:千俵織江es:Orie Sendawara Category:Female Characters Category:Judge Category:Characters